


Point of no Return

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 失去Ace的Sabo遇见了另一个世界自己拥有的可能性。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sabo存活和Ace一起出海的世界线。

Ace认为礼貌是件脱离生存危机层面后发展出的没什么实际用处的东西，和人类的阑尾差不多。他在Sabo不厌其烦教他礼貌用语的时候，故意摇头大声说自己不知道‘我他妈的可真是谢谢你了’为什么反而容易激怒对方，而抱着肚子笑倒在两个哥哥脚边的Luffy对这种状况更是毫无帮助。

野蛮生长的势头在大小两个黑发孩子的身体里横冲直撞，支撑起他们硬挺的脊骨和脾性，令道德教条无用武之地。Sabo多次尝试无果后索性不再废话，左右手各压一个脑袋弯腰道谢。他们挤成一排像串团子，身上刚换的新T恤颜色鲜艳，印着不同的可爱图案，衬出十足的孩子气，Makino笑眯眯地歪着头，忍不住伸手挨个摸了三兄弟的脑袋。

Ace一如既往被火燎般后退几步，避开来自对方身上萦绕不散的甜味，不知所措地闹了个大红脸，惯用的粗鲁用语对着眉眼弯弯的温柔脸庞无论如何都说不出口。Makino遮起上扬的嘴角夸他有好好学礼貌，是个能放心依赖的好哥哥。Ace张着嘴像被猫咬掉舌头，转身就捏紧拳头朝自己两个看热闹不嫌事大的兄弟发难。

这种事发生过太多次，以至于Sabo以为Ace永远都克服不了这个毛病，但青春期就像冬天里一场久治不愈的感冒，难受了很久，痊愈后和春天的生机迎头相撞，恍若整个世界都变了个样。

Ace嗓音变得低沉，尾音缀着一串气泡，音节在喉舌上缓慢流淌如同咬破酒心巧克力迸出的微醺苦味。他个子拔高，覆上肌肉的臂膀结实有力，轻松帮Makino搬完新到货的酒和肉，主动扛起木头修补屋外的栅栏，然后乖乖地背手弯下腰让女人替他擦掉脸颊的灰，熟悉的甜味浮动在对方的袖口上。

Sabo和Ace十七岁出海那天所有人都来送行，包括一直不赞同他们当海贼的镇长和除了嫌弃就摆不出好脸色的Dadan，沾染上愉快情绪的人纷纷开玩笑地说‘不要才一天就吃完所有的食物丢脸地饿死在海上’和‘一定要成为有名的大海贼让风车镇跟着沾光’，镇长夹杂其中的微弱抗议则显得毫无说服力，而Dadan叼着烟几乎露出一个惆怅不舍的表情。

镇上渔民友情赞助的小船因超量的食物和淡水吃水很深，随浪花起伏摇晃看得人心惊肉跳，两个大男孩跳上船前对脸庞尚未摆脱稚气的Luffy说：“真的不和我们一起走吗？”Luffy笑着揉揉鼻子，扬头笃定地给出他永远不会变的答案：“我要当船长，找到世界上最棒的伙伴。Ace，成为海贼王的一定是我！”

Ace和Sabo用相似的灿烂笑容回答，“你要变得更强，Luffy，总有一天会在大海上相遇，到时候可就是对手了。”

“等着瞧吧！”

无畏和梦想开启的冒险充满光明且没有尽头，信念指引前路，三人之间存在比血缘更深厚的亲密关系，于是这不再被Luffy视为分离，而是先行者和追随者约定的开端，和许多年前他目送Shanks离开并无区别。

“我会照顾好Luffy。”Makino站在少年身旁保证，恍若对他们身份变化的认可，因而听出几分不同以往的郑重。Ace视线微微下落对她说：“等找到宝藏我们会把欠下的伙食费寄回来，Makino，感谢你一直以来的照顾。”黑发少年彼时的凶戾被某种柔软又坚韧的东西裹成明亮的张扬，不用另一个金发青年压住他的脑袋也能将一声感谢说得诚意十足。

时光在他们身上冲刷出的变化与余下的恒固如同树茎横断面上的年轮般独一无二，Makino突然踮脚把两个大男孩揽进臂弯，轻轻拥抱这份飞鸟与地心引力的永恒抗争，日月交替的逢魔时刻唯一的无序。她臂弯里的风不会错过第一片嫩叶发芽的时机，当然也不会永久停留在一处。

Ace和Sabo回抱的力度差点把Makino抬悬起来，后者脸上的笑直到对方的小船成为海平面上一个难以辨识的黑点都没有消失。

三个月后Ace在空火药桶上一笔一划写下Makino酒吧的地址，空气中还残留着刺鼻的硝烟味，Ace的右胳膊因新添的伤口无法自如地控制力道，蘸水笔尖几次戳破纸张，Sabo拎起千疮百孔的信封，指着上面惨不忍睹的字迹和溅上去的可疑红色痕迹问：“你想让Makino以为我们洗劫了银行，就地给她寄出取款单吗？”

“你觉得和击沉敌方海贼船比，哪个比较能接受。”

Sabo把揉成一团的纸扔进海里，抽过对方手里的笔说：“哪个都不行。你先把伤口压好，我一会帮你缝合。”

“拜托，我相信Makino完全知道当海贼意味着什么，难道你想让我手持白鸽和橄榄枝出现在通缉令里，告诉她我靠带给人们鲜花和欢声笑语得到这么高的赏金。”

Ace的幽默感长了软刺，扎根在讥讽的泥土上，并不特别针对谁，又像针对所有人。Sabo习以为常地低下头，眼皮子都懒得抬，一边注意保持纸面干净，一边让笔下圆体的弧度和粗细渐变趋于完美。“Makino是个好女人，她值得。”他认真回答。猜想是一回事，以何种方式证实则是另外一回事，天真的保护欲让他习惯性考虑得更多。

“噢！原来你喜欢Makino！”Ace仿佛窥探到一个不得了的秘密，惊讶之余兴致勃勃搂过Sabo的脖子，脸上明晃晃写着‘被我发现了就赶紧承认’。Sabo诧异地看向他，既无羞赧也无遮掩，本是经常发生在两人之间用来打发时间的调侃，放平时随意对付两句就过去了，但Sabo一反常态的纯粹眼神让Acce不太自在地补了一句：“反正你没机会，说出来我也不会笑你。”

Sabo自然而然地去握Ace垂在自己身前的手，本想说出口的话被掌心暖呼呼的温度融化，他像捧着令人欣快又珍贵的东西一样小心翼翼，改口道：“你是认真和我讨论这个问题，还是排遣无聊？”

“和你有关的问题我一向很认真。”Ace的话语里隐含谴责，“这比你不相信我会对妖艳的女忍者一见钟情更伤我的心。”他话刚说完Sabo就笑出了声，后者对上Ace的怒视嘴上连忙说抱歉，笑声却丝毫没有停下的趋势。

Ace拿他没办法，恶狠狠地想去揉他刺棱棱的金色卡尺头，又想推搡他的肩膀让他停下，结果一样都没做到，只好苦恼又无辜地问自己胳膊底下的人：“有什么好笑的，哪个男人不喜欢妖艳女忍者？！”

Sabo在笑意停歇后回答他：“是啊，谁都喜欢。——反正你没机会。”

Sabo毫不怀疑Ace有把任何不起眼的小摩擦激化为灾难式争端的能力，一大半归因于他清楚了解Ace是个故意惹是生非的小混蛋，这导致他们的通缉令在接下来的九个月里更新了两次，不久之后Ace又以草率的、带点侮辱性质的方式回绝了政府给予的七武海头衔。

至少他们对贵族和政府厌恶得一视同仁。

Ace只关心赏金数额和下一个目的地，Sabo忙着巨细无遗地收集其他情报——Ace称之为邪恶计划的酝酿过程，反正他弄不懂Sabo脑子里过于复杂的弯弯道道。没人在乎黑桃海贼团占据了半个版面的报道具体写了些什么，这期报纸最终被船上的厨子拿去垫了桌脚。

之后一段时间他们过得异常充实：摆脱较之前咬得更紧的海军，对挑衅宣战的海贼团来者不拒，以及享受出现在计划之外的各种冒险和意外。

Ace乐于见到自己的实力和名气在频繁的战斗中逐渐提升，Sabo则在好几次眼睁睁看着未搜刮的战利品随着燃烧的敌船一同沉入海底后，对手中的钱支付完船只修理费能否让他们额外饱餐一顿产生深深的疑虑。Ace豁达地表示为钱发愁的海贼不是真正的海贼，Sabo都气笑了，说信不信我拿你换赏金让你知道真正的海贼值几袋钱。被威胁的人压低帽子，假装刚刚什么也没说。

几天后，翻修一新的船停在港口随时等待出航，口袋空空的Ace和Sabo坐在城区中心最豪华的餐厅里狼吞虎咽，饱餐一顿后瘫在高凳上满足地打嗝，随后拉过桌布擦干净脸，默契地对视一眼，拔腿就跑。几秒之后，整条街都听到一句意料之中、歇斯底里的‘吃霸王餐啦’，也许是阳光太灿烂，他们同时笑得眯起眼。

不得不说整件事绝大多数的乐趣在于最后的部分，追来的人太慢而他们快得像一阵风，吹过纵横密集的街道小巷和熙来攘往的人群，足以把一场逃跑变为两人之间久违的追逐较量。Ace在Sabo的余光中消失了一瞬，再钻出来时隔空抛给后者一个新鲜的橘子，Sabo从中间剥开扔回一半，和Ace一起啃得满手汁。

“吃太多跑不动了，要我背你吗？”Sabo偏过头对落后几步的Ace说。前方海平面上浮动着嶙峋的波光，他们离停船的港口越来越近，几乎听不见之前引发的骚乱。Ace闻言挑眉，加速和他并肩，下一个举动就是抓起他胸前的阔领巾擦掉手上黏糊糊的橘子汁，留下一长串大笑和光影变换的背影。

Sabo的表情在目瞪口呆和微笑之间徘徊，就像他一时无法判断自己会先选择对穿着整洁的执着还是对Ace的喜爱纵容，这让他差点撞上从拐角横穿出来的年轻女孩。他稳稳扶住女孩的肩膀原地转了半圈作为缓冲，对方惊魂未定地盯着他离开的方向，并未留意插在编织手袋的花束中少了一支朱红扶桑。

Sabo抄近道从侧面缩近和Ace的距离，当足够近时他伸手轻抚后者的耳廓，随即Ace感到头发上多了什么东西，Sabo似笑非笑的声音传来，“也许你需要的是公主抱？”说完装模作样地摆出绅士礼。Ace瞪着从头上抓下来的扶桑花，打算揉碎前却又停下来，虚握在掌心不甘落后地追上去。

他们在一条岔路口前分开，Sabo也许预见Ace惨无人道的报复行为所以选择不光彩的溜走，Ace故意这么想，内心深处不曾消失的顽劣小男孩正蠢蠢欲动。他不慌不忙把自己送往高处以获得更好的视野，一边按原路线前进，一边在沿途高窗牵出的晾衣绳上层层叠叠、随风鼓动的床单和衣物间寻找。

然后Ace看到了。

——高礼帽上的护目镜，蓝色衬衣的袖子被卷至臂弯，领口随意敞着，如同一部分肢体延伸存在的阔领巾不在原本的地方，露出苍白皮肤和笔直锁骨之间的凹陷处汇聚的阴影。他站在原地环顾四周，即使隔着一定距离，隐约只看到帽檐下露出一侧下颚线，Ace也能想象出那张脸上思索的表情。

从身后靠近而不被察觉的过程轻易到让Ace感到惊讶，对方的身体重心从左换到右，毫无防备，悠闲自得。Ace甩开四肢从高处跳落，结结实实飞扑到他背上，抬手挥开碍事的帽子，把扶桑花插进金色的头发里。整套动作一气呵成，对方甚至刚刚稳住身体，Ace撑着他的肩膀支起上半身，快乐地大声宣布：“显然更适合你，BLONDE。”

他们互相看向对方，视线碰撞的瞬间空气凝固，时间停滞，静默随之无限拉长，唯独从荒谬现实中激发的某种陌生情绪像气球一样迅速膨胀，颤颤巍巍接近爆发的临界——只需要一个音节，或一个动作，便立刻倾泻而出。

这是Sabo，Ace心想，和自己一起长大一起出海的人，自己愿意交付信任和忠诚的人；但又显然不是，因为他的Sabo嘲笑过他不肯剪短的头发，而眼前的人发尾微卷，遮住额角和耳朵，朱红扶桑被柔软的金色发丝缠绕在头上，一道狰狞的陈年伤疤贯穿左眼，微妙地昭示着幸与不幸。这里面有故事，而他的Sabo所有的故事里都应该有他的存在。

对方的名字同时从两人嘴里蹦出，一个听起来迷惑震惊，另一个则难以分辨出语气中古怪的紧绷感约束的是脆弱的破碎还是激烈的迸发。不管他们脑海里浮现出多少匪夷所思的猜想，异口同声朝对方吼出一句“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU”绝对称不上良好的开端。

“你不可能是Sabo。”Ace抱着手臂，皱着眉头，表情凶狠。

火焰在Ace衬衣袖口裸露的大半截胳膊上跳动，像匍匐着一只不安分的猫，非但没带来威胁感，反而让Sabo蕴含笑意的视线忍不住跟随。Ace不耐烦地打了个响指唤回他的注意，后者摸摸鼻子不知道从哪解释起，只好先模棱两可地说，整件事有点复杂。

外表能以假乱真，但神态和习惯不会。Ace不认为最初对方眼中转瞬即逝的恐慌和身体传来的轻微颤抖是错觉，也不认为现在目不转睛的温柔打量是伪装的结果。他了解Sabo的程度甚至比了解自己更深，因而无法否认这份熟悉感和另一个人实际上如出一辙。

“证明给我看。”Ace说，语气恢复了寻常的无害，“说一件只有我才知道的事。”

Sabo眨眨眼，脸上留下笑容过早死去的残骸，单薄得像幼鸟翅羽下的骨头，“Luffy在Makino的酒吧里打下他的欠条，而我们总能得到三人份的食物。老头子不允许我们去风车镇，他觉得我们会被宠坏，Dadan对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，因为Makino让我们给她带酒。”

“也许你是我脑子里的幻觉，知道所有我知道的事。”嘴上虽然这样说，可Ace舒展眉头，表情已然缓和了几分。遥远又熟悉的怀念感让Sabo冲动之下牵过另一个人的手，两双手交叠捧在自己脸颊上，“幻觉会有这么真实的触感吗？”

在理智对一切情况还未明确之下的亲昵接触做出抵抗前，Ace下意识地开始用力挤压Sabo的脸。Sabo满脸无奈，嘟出滑稽的小鸡嘴，试图说什么却被上下揉捏的动作模糊成意义不明的呜呜声，细长手指松松垮垮吊在Ace的手腕上，无辜又乖顺。Ace挑起眉，“那就说一件我不知道的事。”

“我能用舌头给樱桃梗打结。”Sabo犹豫一秒后坦诚道。

“我会去证实。”Ace松开手，偏头示意金发青年跟上自己。

“要我现场表演一个？”Sabo嗓音轻快地问。

Ace递给他一个被逗乐的眼神，“我的船停在港口，Sabo——我是说我的那个——应该已经到了，一会见面就知道是真是假。无论如何，你肯定不愿意独自留在这里不是吗？”

Sabo停下脚步，如同齿轮错位导致了整个运转系统的崩溃，突如其来的眩晕感甚至比他第一眼见到一个长大的、鲜活的Ace更加强烈。他强迫自己缓慢吸进空气再呼出，这个过程就像在一片废墟上建立起新的秩序，胸腔感受到的尖锐疼痛也在他自虐般的克制下逐渐蔓延成荒芜的麻木。他能做到，并将一次比一次容易。

Sabo重新跟上前面的人，确保声音中听不出任何异样，才谨慎地开口：“另一个我现在在你船上？”

“你出现之前我一直和他待在一起，我们走散了。”

“你们出海多久了？”

“刚好一年。”Ace转而问他：“你来这里之前发生了什么？遇到能力者？在某个神秘小岛上探险？”

“我掉进海里了。”Sabo如实回答。

“只是掉进海里？”Ace似乎有些失望，不死心地追问：“没有被海王类吞进肚子，看见闪耀着光芒的奇妙入口？”

“我是能力者，掉进海里很快就失去意识，清醒时已经在这里了。”

尽管得到的答案和期待完全不一样，能力者这个关键词还是让Ace来了兴致。他双手交叉在后脑勺上，不怕摔跤似的倒着走路。“另一个世界还是未来？也许有时间果实之类的，我不太清楚。你多大？看上去不像刚出海的样子。这是不是意味着Sabo、我的Sabo将来也会吃下恶魔果实？你的能力是什么？一定没有我的厉害。是什么？”

Sabo希望能一直听他说下去，用只属于长大后Ace的低沉嗓音把自己记忆里永远不可能通过其他人描述拼凑出的空白部分填满。然而太多顾虑让Sabo无法给出更明确地回答，“二十二岁，其他暂时不能告诉你。”

没过多久Sabo就见到了另一个自己，对方站在船边朝Ace挥手，等靠近了看清多出来的熟悉面孔，不出意料愣了一下，视线迅速从上到下打量一番，接着无声询问一旁的Ace。

“另一个你，我在路上捡到的。”Ace解释得相当随意，于是金色短发、更年轻的Sabo也相当随意地露出一个牙痛的表情，对自己说的第一句话是：“为什么你头上戴着扶桑花？”


	2. Chapter 2

那支折断的扶桑花被Sabo从另一个自己的头上拿下来，随手插进书桌上的空墨水瓶里，花瓣在四天后枯萎掉落，和其他废纸、茶包袋、咖啡渣一起被扔进垃圾桶。Ace确保他们的船员留下了证据，并且自己是唯一的拥有者，当事人全然不知。这段时间里，他们暂时停止寻找白胡子海贼团的踪迹，漫无目的地飘在海上。

“我应该怎么叫来区分你们两个？”

得益于刚补充物资的余裕，Ace朝桌上撂下第七个空碗，他对面刚上船不久的金发男人风卷残云的进食速度和自己势均力敌，手旁的骨头残渣堆积如山。这场景不知怎么触动了Ace，于是他捏着啃得干干净净的鸡骨头直指对方问道。

一个名字换来一模一样的两双圆眼睛同时回望的反应，让Ace暗自觉得有趣的同时也不免带来几分尴尬，而解释强调般的‘我的Sabo’并没有让事情变得更简单。听完Ace的话，SABO把头从章鱼拉面里抬起来，鼓出仓鼠一样的脸颊，嘴里含糊不清地说了句什么。Ace没听懂，他身边的另一个人却听懂了。

“他说，随便怎么叫。”金发青年手持羽毛笔，摊开随身携带的软皮本，头也不抬地说。吸面吸得嘶溜响的人点点头，继续专注于眼前的食物。共享同一个名字的两人连这份安然若素的态度都如出一辙，相比之下，Ace的好奇心反而显出毫无缘由的狂热，连他自己都不大明白。

“你们实际上是同一个人，所以存在特殊交流的心灵感应？”

“真如你所说，事情就简单多了。”Sabo耸耸肩，羽毛笔的尾端跟随笔尖流畅的书写轨迹，时不时轻轻扫过他的下颚。“我推测出来的，换成我就会这么回答，别在意。”

“你在写什么？”Ace好奇地凑过去，右手紧随其后，不偏不倚摁在对方下唇窝的墨点上。

Sabo立刻双臂高举，一边摇头晃脑躲避他油乎乎的手指，一边高声说：“别把嘴里的食物喷在纸上，脏爪子离我远点。我在写航海日记，即使伟大航道也不是每天都能经历和未来的自己面对面。”

“你怎么得出的结论？他一直重复‘不能说’和‘不知道’，对现在的情况毫无帮助，真不知道谁才是需要解决问题的人。”Ace钳住Sabo的下巴，直到那片苍白的皮肤被指肚磨蹭到发红才松手，随即转过视线向当事人求证，“未来？”

SABO此刻安静得不可思议，蓝色的虹膜映照出不属于当下的影子，像经历了一场思绪的远行，归来时疲惫破碎与脆弱新生紧密缠绕，血肉相连，锁住不愿轻易被Ace探寻到的真相。紧接着，犹如月光披挂的淡色眼睫眨去这一切，他露出狡黠的浅笑，“如果我来自未来，向你们透露来历也算改变时间线的不确定因素之一，抱歉，不能说。”

Sabo挑起眉，视线自然而然落在薄薄纸张背面透过来的数字上——他和另一个自己的年龄差距——相比他们同样尚未经历的未来时光，四年短暂得不值一提，实在称不上有利因素，便失去一探究竟的兴趣。他不懂什么时间悖论，但他了解自己，以及那个笑容背后的把戏：曾经，他握住两只空拳头，让Ace猜糖藏在哪边，事实上，摆出的二选一中根本不存在正确答案。

Ace显然捕捉到一番未竟之言。黑发青年突然伸过胳膊，撩开那人遮挡了左眼伤疤的金发，后者下意识躲避的动作让双方同时愣住。Ace不可思议的视线徘徊在落空的手掌和对方脸上，然后他皱起眉头，不满又强硬地捧住年长之人的脸，粗声粗气地命令：“不准躲开我！”

没人触碰过SABO的瘢痕，最初由于它并非值得夸耀的勋章，后来则因为自己愿意主动袒露的对象正长眠于六尺之下。他错过献上第一枝扶桑花的机会，却感觉内心的一部分早已一同埋葬。现在，手指传来的温度让他极度渴求，又极端畏惧它即将唤醒的东西，他闭上眼睛，浑身发痛，比剪掉影子后决绝地拥抱阳光更甚。

Ace生有薄茧的指腹反复描摹疤痕不规则的边缘，SABO在光线透过眼皮的淡粉色视界里，想象这双小麦色的手拭去他遭受过的不幸，仅仅像蹭掉下唇窝的墨点一般轻而易举。

“那个时候我在哪？”Ace说。

Ace和Sabo逃过了悲剧的第一环，并不意味着他们身处更好的世界——战争永不停歇，人民流离失所，死于饥饿、瘟疫和炮火。有人朝死者眼睑上的银币吹气，伴随白骨的空洞呜咽狂欢，更多人连声音都被抹杀。王国覆灭又建立，新的政权者来来去去，结盟和背叛发生在同一时刻的正反面，唯欲望永恒。

整件事中唯一值得庆幸的是Ace不需要知道伤疤的来历，他们迟早要通过自己的双眼见证这片大海的真实模样，但不是以承受分离之痛的方式。

“你阻止不了意外。”

“除非我提前知道。”Ace垂下手。

“记住，时间悖论。”他说出这个万能借口时，大概以为自己笑得十分隐秘，被Ace发现他单边眉毛上扬因为疤痕的缘故略显僵硬。

Ace回头对Sabo说：“从现在开始你不准离开我的视线。”

去他妈的时间悖论，他们发誓保护彼此。你们同样承诺不让任何事情阻碍各自的梦想，有个声音在Ace脑袋后悄声质问，你在乎什么？你想要什么？你为什么而战？如果大海的某处存在答案，如今的迷惘是否暗示他还不够竭尽全力？但Sabo对他说，别着急，慢一点。Shanks对拜访自己的两个年轻人说，你们需要时间，这个时代还没做好准备。

“如果你随时随地睡着，字面意义上我就离开了你的视线。”Sabo发出夸张的叹气，“别犯傻了！Ace，至少四年之后我还活得好好的。我不会离开你，好吗？”他说话时握住Ace的手腕，交叠手指压在跳动的脉搏上，借此试探或安抚，也许两者皆有。

SABO很高兴看见他们于无声中达成共识，并察觉几秒的平静下确凿存在某种凌驾固有逻辑之上的东西。——那东西稚嫩如新生，无畏如新生，全凭一腔盲目的勇气，坚信时间会将其打磨成形，坚不可摧。

但SABO怎么可能立刻领悟到呢？时间又没有给予他同样的仁慈和机会。无论是这个世界的Sabo和Ace一起出海，还是自己对一个长大的Ace有所保留，都陌生到令他无所适从。最可悲的是，这注定SABO会无可救药地被模糊晦暗的初生之物吸引，从而忽略燎原星火和暗涌礁石对自己具有相同的致命吸引。

一切被压抑的快乐和痛苦之事也许就是从这个时候起死灰复燃。

“从头再来一遍，遇见Ace之前的情形，你还记得什么？”稍后，金发青年问。

“唔...说实话，不太多。”

“如果你想顺利回去，就提供点有用的信息，有人会因为你的失踪而担心，你需要我们的帮助。”

“...当然。”

“那就说吧，也许还有什么我们都遗漏的细节。”

“我掉进海里了。”

“之前在和谁交战吗？具体地点？你和Ace、你的Ace在一起吗？”

“也许。”他耸耸肩，像是漫不经心思考了几秒。Sabo有种照镜子的错觉。他补充道：“人太多，场面很混乱，我想我把Ace弄丢了。”

“我猜一定是很强的能力者才会让你感觉棘手。”Sabo发自内心地感慨。

另一个人看着他的眼睛忽然笑了，轻而易举地揭过，“世界就是这样，每个人都在用不同的方式拼命。但如果这片大海上只允许强者生存，我们又该怎么定义强和弱？由谁来定义？......说这些是不是有点早？”

Sabo以为具有相同思维模式的两个人沟通起来更高效，这才决定由他而非Ace来提问——Ace旺盛的好奇心和对这张脸的信任将导致话题无止境的发散——事实上他惊讶于这个过程多么像一场非正式的审讯。言语交锋，铺设陷阱，避重就轻，诱导式提问，模棱两可的回答。

他在隐瞒什么。Sabo就是知道，他看着对方毫无笑意的双眼心想。有选择性地说出事实和撒谎是截然不同的概念。

“掉进海里的时候，我想起一个传说，能力者被大海吞噬，沉没至无底的黑暗，死亡让恶魔果实重现，留下肉体骸骨回归循环，二十一克重的灵魂化身巨鲸，仰望月盈月亏。”

年长之人语气轻飘飘的，一手撑着下巴，一手在桌面点出如同节拍器般规律的节奏。过了好一会，Sabo才发觉手中的笔正以逐渐重合的频率在纸上留下多余的墨点，他猛地合上本子，抬头恰好看见另一个自己兴致勃勃的眼神。一个猜想突然冒出来：他身处的氛围、一度以为取得主导权的质询，正是由于对方的默许、甚至推波助澜才得以成立。——像某种比谈话开始更早的测试。

Sabo感到深深的迷惑，并说服自己逐渐失去耐心只是针对毫无进展的现状，而不是失去把控。Sabo在心里嘀咕着几天来被耽误的行程，完全忘记不久前拼命说服Ace不要急着把四皇当作下一个目标的人也是他。也许他就是想找个借口抱怨一下。

“要不我们试试把你再丢进海里？”Ace认真地提议。他安安静静忍到现在才出声已经是奇迹。

“如果你保证救我上来。”

“这可指望不上我，我也是能力者。还有，你的果实能力到底是什么？”Ace不死心地问。

“允许我保留一点惊喜，你不认为吃下恶魔果实的经历相当难忘吗？”

Ace表情精彩纷呈，尴尬的记忆一下子被唤起，“这个嘛...突然着火蔓延到全身，控制不住烧掉内裤在沙滩上裸奔，最后跳进海里灭火，长这么大还是头一回，想忘都忘不掉，不过惊喜没有，只有惊吓。”

“噢！别担心，我会努力习惯你的裸体。”SABO对Ace眨眨眼，后者愉快地大笑，把一旁眼神怪异的金发青年揽进臂弯，嘴唇贴着刺刺棱棱的脑袋，像说悄悄话，“我觉得他想待多久都可以。”

“这次变成你们有特殊交流的心灵感应了？”Sabo早早预料到这个结局，仍不甘示弱地回了一句。

“如果他想留下来，看见这个表情我就知道说服不了。你为数不多真正下定决心的时候都顽固到令人心烦。”Ace笑嘻嘻地说，“不过，你有你的理由，所以，我认为问题不大。”

Sabo推开Ace的脑袋，摇头晃脑装出一副勉为其难的样子，“这个时候你说了算。那么，接下来我们去哪里？”

一开始提到的称呼问题绕了一大圈，到最后彻底被遗忘，但SABO看着凑在一起低头研究地图的两个人心想，是的，问题不大。他微笑着，短暂地放任自己沉入这片美好如幻象的场景里。

SABO和棕发女孩擦肩而过，手的动作快到看不清，若有人留意到，只觉得是风吹开了披风的一角。他走出几步远后掉头追过去，轻轻拍了拍女孩的肩，后者仰头看向他时，手一下子抓住横过胸口斜挎包的带子，圆圆的双眼充满不符合年纪的机警。

SABO后退半步以示没有任何冒犯之意，举起手中米白色的手帕填补刚刚拉出的距离，笑着问：“这是你掉的吗？”女孩惊诧地摸遍口袋后，接过来确认一角的山木通绣样，开口道谢的声音像鸟鸣一样清脆，警惕被掩盖在浅浅的愉悦下。

SABO点点头，忽然错开视线定睛看向她的颈侧方向，而后再次伸过手时她一动不动，视线好奇地跟随。SABO身体微微前倾，把身材娇小的女孩笼罩在自己的影子下，手绕过耳畔从她的帽兜上捻起什么东西。

绿色叶片随后被他放进女孩的掌心，形状像一只青色的鸟啄食花蜜，她说：“是青鸟花。”SABO告诉她这暗示着好运，女孩把叶子和手帕一起放回兜里，再次对他道谢。看着对方离开的背影，女孩脑海里始终徘徊着那双浅蓝色眼睛里的善意和熟稔，仿佛在看一个老朋友，但他们从未见过面，她不可能忘记一张疤痕明显的脸。女孩摆摆脑袋，把乱七八糟的思绪一股脑甩掉，这是她第一次独自出任务，目标之外的任何事都不该分散注意力，接着，她如同来时一般，无声无息地消失在熙攘的人群里。

“SABO，你好慢，再不来就把你丢下喽！”Ace挥手在不远处的街道尽头叫唤，手里端着一份热腾腾的章鱼烧，Sabo正在替他付钱。年长之人把刚到手的薄薄文件从披风下拿出来塞进包里，赶上两人前在心底默念一行编号——通常以红色印章戳在文件底端，数字代表任务，字母代表执行人，FT属于Koala。

SABO尚未决定该怎么做。

登岛前Sabo和Ace发生了点小分歧，Ace坚持跟着一路上探听到不知真假的只言片语寻找白团的踪迹，Sabo再一次努力说服他挑战四皇为时过早。用再一次的原因是，从他们言语并不激烈的交流里，SABO知道相似的对话在他到来之前已经发过好几次，印象里，这种程度的意见相左远不到值得担忧的地步。

年长之人有一搭没一搭地听着，心里翻涌的思绪没有在脸上泄露出分毫。他想到白团为Ace所做的一切，想到被衣服盖住的两具躯体和其身后割裂的时代，想到一些人的眼泪和更多人的欢呼庆幸——恶魔的血统终于被掐断，想到马林佛多废墟上的十六声钟响以及洪钟附近惊起的鸽群，想到如同被地狱业火炙烤的三天。他更希望自己什么也没想。

此时此地，他不奢望为自己争取什么，只愿这两个人能避免走向他曾经无法挽救的结局。

“你怎么想？”金发青年突然朝SABO问。

“得了吧。”Ace不以为意，“肯定又是时间悖论那套，不能说BALABALA。”

SABO清清嗓子，说出的话却叫人意外，“值得一试，反正消息的真实性也不确定。”两道怀疑的目光让他面露尴尬。Ace立刻说，你猜怎么着，我突然预感消息是假的，白团不在那里，我们换航向。Sabo则充满莫名干劲地表示，无论真假，总要亲眼确认才能让Ace死心。年长之人完全不想知道自己的话被他们如何曲解。

于是现在，等待航海指针刻录完毕的时间里，他们坐在岛上唯一一家能欣赏到海平线和日落全景的餐厅二楼露天台，把菜单上的名目从头拉到尾乘以数量三，然后惬意地啜饮本地酿造的麦芽啤酒。

中途，餐厅经理按照惯例上前询问客人对食物的满意度，考虑到三人吃光了餐厅旅游旺季将近一半的库存。Sabo和Ace的嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊，分不清是咀嚼声还是说话声，年长之人礼貌地替他们传达肯定回答。上了年纪的经理面对从未见识过的残酷食物争夺大战，感叹地对这个看似最沉稳的年轻人说：“有您的两位弟弟，家里一定不会冷清。 

SABO的金发在夕阳的余晖下呈现温暖的色调，如同他脸上的笑容，“你永远无法想象。”

待对方离开，Sabo斜睨着说话之人，语带戏谑，“这顿你请客，亲爱的兄长。”

SABO笑得眯起眼，随意地往桌上抛下一小袋金币，“没问题。”他说：“以防你没留意到，我们几乎一模一样的脸有多引人注意。而且，我的确比你们年龄大。”

“你该留个胡子或者戴上眼镜。”Sabo说。

Ace倒不在意，慷慨地说：“让你一次。”然后把金币揣进了Sabo口袋。

也就是夜幕降临，最后一丝光线被大海吸纳，回馈碎钻石般的星光，料峭海风吹翻SABO金发的当口，他站起来，整理好阔领结，对两个微醺的年轻人说：“接下来，我要去进行一些大人的娱乐活动，明早之前我会回船上。”

“做什么？”Sabo声音中浮上的警觉被酒精稀释了不少。

年长之人摆出一个定义模糊的手势，话语同样，“想办法赚点钱，万一下次有人打算再敲诈我一笔，我总不能丢了当兄长的尊严。”

Ace小声嘟囔着朝他摆摆手，示意请自便，Sabo跟着收回眼神放弃追问。年长之人离开餐厅，将面孔隐藏在兜帽下，再过一会，连身影也消失在目光可及之处。他在通往这座岛另一侧码头的小路上缓步前行，借着不太明亮的月光快速浏览文件内容。

两个小时后，SABO找了家离目的地最近的廉价酒吧钻进去，递到手边的血腥玛丽插着粗到能打人的西芹，二十年前的老派口味，周围挤满了短暂停留几个小时就要继续航行的货船水手和等待活计的码头工人，互相聊两句就能请下一轮酒，在这样的一群人中，多出来的陌生面孔太过稀疏平常。

SABO面前的酒纯属摆设，他半低着头，扮演一个思绪重重，不应该被打扰的等待者形象，好像正为另一个人的失约而伤神。与此同时，发酵的酒气连同杂乱无章的口头信息在这方寸之地向他汇聚，被一一过滤，等待接洽。

——最近一段时间，频繁有船乘着夜色驶入码头，和其他时间大部分的过往船只一样只为中转，一部分人离船上岛，黎明前必定回来重新出发，可疑的是船上没有任何可供辨明身份的标志，如若靠近，隔很远就会被持有武器的船员喝退。

SABO想到Koala的任务是以侦查窃听为主的D级，虽然文件中详述的部分不多，但几个关键词足以和他听到的内容产生联系。也许他能够提供一些帮助，只因为Koala在，还有他内心一点不安分的好奇和从未熄灭的怒火作祟。

“介意我做个伴吗？”一个声音在耳边响起，不等答复便自觉占据了SABO身旁的位置。他仔细打量不请自来者鼻梁上多出的平光眼镜，咏叹般说：“不错的伪装，这样看起来我们的确不怎么像。”

年轻的金发青年抽出西芹放进嘴里嚼得咔呲咔呲响，满不在乎地迟来一句好巧啊，掩盖他实际一路跟随至此的意图都没有。年长之人没接话，朝周围看了一圈问Ace在哪里，Sabo说：“我告诉Ace我要买东西，他就自己回船上睡觉去了。”

“你买东西跑得真够远。”

“彼此彼此。”

尖锐的船哨声传进屋内，带走大半即将出航的人，热闹的嘈杂声像浪潮一样退去，叮叮咚咚留下空酒杯和贝利，还有残缺不全的口述故事。两人在富余的空间里感到一阵冲动带来的逼仄，粉色大象在地板上跺跺脚，他们都看见了。

那艘和传闻描述一致的船停在码头，被夜色模糊了轮廓，出入档案上写着将夏岛盛产的蔗糖和烟草运往冬岛高价售卖，而船身的吃水线暴露出和记录不符的事实。

“你觉得会是什么？”Sabo蹲伏在船坞的房顶上吹冷风，不知道何时才是另一个人所谓的时机，但不问理由是后者答应带上他的条件之一，于是随便找了个话题。

“值得二十个全副武装的人警戒，又不愿被别人发现的东西能有多少？”

“如果你不用问题回答问题，我会非常感激。”

“如果你能保持安静，我也会。因为我们就要进去了。”

跳下船坞前，年长之人紧紧摁住Sabo的肩膀，再一次强调：“无论你看见什么...不管是什么，向我保证，不要贸然做出任何冲动的事。”这是一个D级任务，线索和追踪才是关键，这之前，拔掉钉子，折断树枝，根本无法撼动隐藏在背后、盘根错节的势力和星罗棋布的交易点。

年长之人眼中仿佛有一簇火焰，需要极深的黑暗映衬才会显现出来，就在当下，让Sabo恍惚觉得他其实早已知晓真相的一部分。他身处更广阔的界域，俯瞰Sabo内心深处年轻的迷惘，凝视并保护，仿佛空白历史存在下，一切对人类虚构血统和自定层级的质疑皆起源于此，并终将成为奠定伟大成就的基石。

Sabo点头，“我答应你。”

年长之人对他信守承诺实在抱以悲观的态度，但他什么也没说。

他们压准甲板上两队船员巡逻和互换守备位置的时机，悄无声息地从船尾登录。也许是天冷的缘故，又或许之前几个月的航程太过顺利让他们逐渐松懈，几人碰面后停在中部船舷处互相递烟，跺着脚驱散寒冷，粗鲁的笑声和说话声夹杂一起，传到两人耳朵里时已经被海风吹得七零八落。

年长之人身体的重心下沉，力量囤积在腰腹和大腿，敏捷移动间深色的风衣下摆鼓动，像某种猛禽俯冲展开的翅膀，纯然的捕食者姿态，冷静到令人望而生畏。Sabo吞下对他隐藏和潜入方式熟练度的疑问，按照约定，老老实实跟在后面。

货舱外没人，他们进去之后重新关好门，借着打火机的微光走在码得整整齐齐的货箱之间的狭窄空间里，Sabo捡起手边的撬棍撬开封好的木箱盖，褐黄色的蔗糖，他不死心连开几箱，不是同样的内容就是深棕色的烟草。Sabo抬头用眼神询问另一个人，后者不慌不忙捡起地上一只踩扁的过滤嘴，放在鼻子下嗅了嗅，又拿起一旁随手乱扔的巧克力包装袋塞进外套口袋。

做完这些，SABO站起身，低着头一步一步试探脚底的木板。很快，他移开角落的货箱，手指轻松勾开暗门，露出黑黝黝的入口。金发青年眼见另一个人毫不迟疑地消失在那里，压低嗓子冲底下喊了几声，没得到回应，也朝着视野里仿佛化作活物的浓稠黑暗跳了下去。

甫一落地，一股难以形容的气味像一块实质物件鞭挞Sabo的鼻腔，猝不及防的冲击让他忽略了周遭不同寻常的声响。他几乎像真正被击打到面部一样后退两步，从旁伸出的手阻止了他，紧握手腕的力道迫使他更靠近气味的源头。火石摩擦，微弱的橘光颤颤巍巍撑起一块毛茸茸的昏暗区域，周边涌动的黑暗威胁着随时反扑。

“嘘——”年长之人面容闪烁，在嘴唇中间竖起一根手指，又神情奇妙地朝前方指了指示意他看。Sabo接过火机，一开始在明暗反差中他什么也看不清，逐步靠近视界里才开始凸显一片模糊的轮廓，而在他终于辨认出铁器碰撞声后，他也知道了这艘船真正运送的货物是什么。

萦绕不散的气味在Sabo脑袋里有了明确界定。那是汗水和排泄物、是伤口发炎溃烂和血液干涸，是惊惧和绝望，是发生在他幼时的，不确定物终点站的大火后笼罩天空的味道。是死寂。

“天呐...”Sabo情不自禁地小声说，这次他没有后退，他选择靠得更近，双手抓住手腕粗的金属栏杆，稍加施以力道而纹丝不动，后面的人因为精神长期处于担惊受怕的紧绷状态，如此一点点外界动静都让他们忍不住向后退缩。

大致估算这里至少挤了一百多个人，然而只有粗重的呼吸证明他们还活着，周遭诡异的安静让Sabo汗毛耸立，他抽出身后的长水管，回头对另一人说：“我们必须救他们出去。”

“不。”

极快的否定让Sabo以为自己听错了，“你说什么？”

“你答应过我不做冲动的事。”年长之人说话时下巴紧绷，他站在光线之外，Sabo看不见。

“但我没答应不做正确的事。”

“如果你的行为会立刻害死他们，你还认为你在做正确的事吗？”他在金发青年迷惑不解眼神里解释道：“每个即将被贩卖的人脖子上都安装了拘禁装置，控制器能让装置爆炸，强制拆除也会，我们不知道谁握着控制器和钥匙，也不可能带着这么多人逃跑而不被察觉，一旦装置开始倒计时，你能救下几个？”

金发青年将火光回引，年长之人伫立的身影暴露出来，前者定定地盯着他，两双蓝色的眼睛中皆有火焰燃烧，埋下殊途同归的预兆。他斩钉截铁地说：“你有办法救他们。”这甚至不是一个问句。

欺骗自己是最愚蠢的事。他当然能，但当下有违他的计划 。SABO说：“无数同样的事在大海上发生，今天你救走这些人，明天还会有更多的人填充进来。这次我帮了你，下次你打算怎么做？就算烧了这艘船、杀了外面的人也无济于事，他们只是交易中微不足道的一颗棋子，自愿被操控的武器。你只看见了畸形之果，却忘了是腐坏的根系催生了它们。”

“你的意思是，因为你觉得我一无所知，这些人就活该被打上烙印，等待成为符号、数字和物品的命运。”Sabo声音嘶哑地问，他因愤怒而发抖。

年长之人感受到Sabo的迷惘和新生的怒火正四处冲撞，仿佛驱赶或找寻一些尚未命名的东西。他再次紧紧摁住Sabo的肩膀，一字一顿地慢慢说：“我的意思是，不要让你的善意和共情只被表面之物蒙蔽和消耗，它们值得更好的启示。你曾经从其中一条腐坏的根系逃离，亲眼见证那场大火，抗争已经发生，抗争必将发生。你必须时刻做好准备，Sabo。因为这是你需要的，更是Ace需要的。”

Sabo第一次被更年长的自己郑重地呼唤名字，此前代表两个人的称号，如今被揭开另一层意义，好像他因为奇妙经历窥视到的一部分未来，并不是他一直以为的模样。这条路上没有足以让自己左眼留下疤痕的经历，连自以为对方走过前路的引领背影，也不过是真相中的一粒碎片。

他们的声音清晰地传达至黑暗空间的每个角落，因而被囚之人意识到两个年轻人也许是他们被解救的唯一希望，骚动和窃窃私语像投入平静湖面的石子一般泛起涟漪。

“你们...你们能帮帮我吗？我姐姐她...”一个怯怯的声音第一个响起，Sabo听到后急忙把火光从栏杆间隙递过去。几个成年人身后挤出一个瘦小的身影，她动作十分艰难，仿佛全力拖着比自身重很多的东西。在两人的视线里，她小心翼翼摊开双臂，一个和她长相有几分相似的年轻姑娘阖着眼睛，失去意识，软软地倚靠在她的身上。

SABO先是摸上年轻姑娘的额头，证实她脸上病态的绯红来自高热，再掀开染血的衣服下摆露出七八厘米长的刀伤，伤口很深，没来得及妥善处理，加之糟糕的环境，恶化情况非常严重，伤口周边呈现紫黑色，同时散发出浓重的腐败气息。

SABO看一眼就明白了，“如果得不到治疗，她撑不过去。”说完他看向双手以保护姿态环在姐姐脖子上的女孩，她听见后，既没哀求也没哭泣，只是嘴唇颤抖，俯身慢慢把脸埋进在身下之人的头发里，为身边唯一的亲人祈祷。如此微弱的声音，怕是根本传达不到穹顶之上和深渊之下神明的耳朵里。

“她正在死去。”

Sabo不知道自己这句话说给谁听，但他知道，过不了几天，她们身上残留的自由和生机就会永远消失，无论他是否承认，他都将背负起后悔的沉重，不是因为他做了什么，而是因为他选择袖手旁观。

于是，他对SABO再一次说：“她正在死去。你在这里，你能做到，还需要别的理由吗？”

SABO几乎忍不住叹息，在他自己的成长轨迹中，更早经历过许多次相似的挣扎，他花了很久才明白，这种心情没有对错之分，稚嫩而无力的悲悯值得被回应，他们不正是为此而存在吗？他露出Sabo无法解读的笑容，说：“有时我会忘记，无论如何，你都是曾经的我啊。”

话刚落音，一阵爆炸声传至货舱下层，平静几秒之后又接连响起，整艘船被波及产生剧烈的晃动，灰尘和沙砾从缝隙漱漱掉落在他们头上。两个人在惊慌失措的人群中显得格外镇定，SABO抬眉，对金发青年了然地说：“感谢有人阴差阳错，提前替我们混淆了视线。”

从甲板上看，明亮的火焰将天空映照如白昼，爆炸声来自此时船上冒着浓烟的火药库，黑发青年指尖喷射出的火焰子弹穿透敌人的身体后并没有就此停下，接连引燃取暖的篝火和船边的几堆油桶，火焰顺势铺洒海面，节节蹿高，令敌人产生了无处可逃的可怖错觉，事实也的确如此。

最后，Ace如摩西分海一般踏着焦黑的平地而来，抬了抬帽子，和从头到尾一直旁观的两人打招呼，“哟。”

“你不是说没意思，回去睡觉吗？”Sabo问。

“你们一个说去找乐子，一个人说买东西，不也凑一块了。”Ace满不在乎地说。

“Ace！”Sabo抱着胳膊警告。

“好吧好吧。”Ace算是怕了他这幅样子，“旅馆的人告诉我夜场拍卖会和赌市的时间地点，我睡了一会，看时间差不多了就想找你一起去，跟着生命卡到这里，这帮人莫名其妙不让我靠近，说没有我要找的人，我友善地提议上船看看，他们突然开枪，我只好把他们全部揍趴下。所以，除了打架，还有什么好玩的？”

整个后半夜和第二天上午，他们做了三件事：把黎明前回到船上的奴隶贩一个不剩全部揍翻——荣耀归于Ace，搜出钥匙释放船舱里的人并让Deuce把船开过来便于提供医疗救助，问清楚这些人从哪里来，付钱让顺路的船把他们捎带回故乡。

既然最终目的达成，过程中微妙的偏差倒也不必太在意。SABO拿出不知什么时候被放进自己风衣口袋的米白色手帕和青鸟花，记下布料上手写的地址，无奈地心想，我知道，亲爱的Koala，我搞砸了你的任务。

“Sabo，这个小女孩说她家在以利亚克岛，几天前村庄被海贼掠夺，姐姐带着她躲起来却被另一伙人趁乱掳走，现在还不知道村庄的情况。以利亚克不是我们要去的地方吗？”

Ace蹲在小女孩面前，Sabo认出她是之前在船上和自己说过话的人，她姐姐的伤太严重被送上船接受治疗，她一直等到Deuce从治疗室出来，向她保证不会有事才露出如释重负的笑容，迫不及待咬上捧了几个小时的面包。

“航海指针今早刚存满，我们可以把她们送回去，她姐姐的情况最好多观察几天。”Sabo说完，示意船上的伙伴准备起航。

“你们先去以利亚克岛，我留下处理一些事。”SABO对他们说。他需要为这件事做出补偿，他需要更多Koala掌握的信息，他需要做自己最擅长的工作。

不起眼的地方往往蕴藏很多信息。作为货物的烟草品种，独特的烘焙手法，货舱地板上丢弃烟头上的特殊绿标，巧克力包装袋的文字和作为宣传图案使用的马桑溲疏，都将线索指向西南方向为数不多处于高海拔地域的岛屿。走同一条线路的船可不止一艘。

出乎意料，Ace没有和之前一样刨根问底，而是兴致勃勃地告诉他，不快点来的话，和白团打架的好事就没他的份。另一边，年轻的金发青年表情认真地对他说：“下次，我想我们需要好好谈谈。”年长之人则回以同样严肃的应允。

在以利亚克岛上，他们到底没有机会好好谈谈。

本以为能很快结束的调查，因为应付革命军对他额外的兴趣，足足拖了将近十天。等他以最快的速度踏上以利亚克岛的土地，最先感知到的，是一个无比强大的存在，然后才是Sabo和Ace越来越微弱的气息。

SABO以完全错误的力道擦拭手心的冷汗，一刻也不敢停下脚步。

在Ace死后两年多的时间里，他没找到机会和白团的人私下接触，因此对Ace从出海到加入白团的始末细节始终不甚了解。他从没想过各种巧合和命运会以如今这种形式发生碰撞，而在实际的力量碰撞中，他感知到庞大而无情的碾压，致使土地皴裂，熔岩迸发，海啸倾覆而来，尘烟遮蔽天空，世界尽头空无一物。随后，他失去了对Ace的感知。

这一刻，他听见血液流动，其中洪钟鸣响，震耳欲聋。

火焰。

将熄的火焰墙还挣扎着想保护后面的人，失去武器、双手空空的Sabo狼狈不堪，维持最后一丝清醒意识，竭力支撑起身体，把无知无觉的黑发青年抬枕在自己膝盖上，对着他此刻眼中的唯一，慢慢俯下头颅，红色的鲜血在口唇处交融，金色和黑色的发丝凌乱地纠缠，直至不分彼此。

SABO遥遥地将这幅画面收进眼底，凌驾固有逻辑之上的东西就存在于那个轻柔而腥甜的吻里，曾经晦暗模糊的初生之物彻底明晰，比暗涌礁石更危险，比燎原星火更难断绝，他极端畏惧的东西已经被唤醒。

——他爱上了Ace，他爱上了一个已死之人。

带着焚烧一切意志的火焰从SABO身上蔓延，他想保护，更想毁灭。

“你... ...”抽泣似的咕哝传到SABO耳朵里，他面无表情地迎上另一个自己怔怔的目光。碎片归位，结论呼之欲出。于是SABO知道了，自己哭泣时，会先不甘心地皱起鼻子，整个脸涨得通红，像一颗透亮的红色果子，又可怜又可笑。

“你这个傻瓜...你真的把他弄丢了是不是？...你失去了你的Ace，天呐，你这个傻瓜。”

SABO的眼泪被火焰的温度蒸腾，眼眶一片干涩。他摒弃脑海里所有的画面和声音，让纯然的痛苦充盈内心，不顾一切地朝着前方那个巨人般的身影冲去。

然后，万籁俱寂。


End file.
